Lamentos Especial de Halloween
by TheSaku
Summary: Para los que siguen Lamentos... Acompañen a nuestros Leo, Ana y Thom en la noche de Halloween... Donde una noche de pedir dulces puede convertirse en una lucha por sobrevivir en... "Lamentos Especial de Halloween"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo un Two-short especial: 33 Para todos aquellos que leen lamentos ^-^ . Lo dividí en dos partes pues era muy largo para un one-short aunque son algo largos xD. Puede que en la primera parte no haya mucho de terror pero en la segunda hay un poco más: 33**

**Si quieres pasar una noche terrorífica no hay nada como, contar historias, cuentos y relatos de terror durante la noche de brujas.**

**Solo los más valientes son capases de participar en ellos durante una noche donde seres terroríficos y monstruosos de otros mundos están más cerca de nosotros que nunca. Para vosotros, los más intrépidos y curiosos les presento…**

"_**Lamentos en noche de Halloween".**_

**Una experiencia inolvidable que le ocurre a los chicos de las familias Hoover y Wyle x3 Sin más disfruten n.n**

**No sé si abre puesto bien la clasificación.-. Cualquier cosa avísenme se los agradecería mucho ^-^/**

**Disclainer: Candle Cove no me pertenece sino que cambie unas cosas para incluir en este Two-short x33**

**Advertencias: Sangre y un poco de suspenso.**

**Aclaraciones:**

N/A: Nota de la autora

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

-"Dialogo de los personajes dentro de la historia"-

**-"Relato del hombre con galera"-**

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

_**Especial de Halloween **_

_**Parte 1**_

**XxX**

_**"**__**Ya están aquí..."**_

_**(HEATHER O'ROURKE)**_

**XxX**

**Recapitulación de personajes:**

**William Hoover:** Director del FBI, esposo de Sarah Hoover, apariencia peli negro y ojos negros.**Edad:40**

**Sarah Hoover:** Directora del equipo de científicos, esposa de William Hoover, hermana de Fernando Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos verdes.**Edad:35**

**Anabela Hoover:** Hija de William y Sarah Hoover, hermana de Leonardo Hoover, prima de Thomas Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos negros.**Edad:19**

**Leonardo Hoover:** Hijo de William y Sarah Hoover, hermano de Anabela Hoover, primo de Thomas Wyle, apariencia peli negro y ojos celestes.**Edad:17**

**Fernando Wyle:** Subdirector del área de inteligencia, padre de Thomas Wyle, hermano de Sarah Hoover, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos azules. **Edad: 39**

**Thomas Wyle: **Hijo de Fernando Roberts, primo de Anabela y Leonardo Hoover, apariencia pelo castaño y ojos azules. **Edad: 18**

**XxX**

**Washington 18:00 hs (Tarde de Halloween) **

-"¿Dime otra vez porque estoy vestido así?"- Cuestiono un azabache con una gotita en su frente.

-"Da es obvio, porque"- Le sonrió despreocupadamente la rubia.

A decir verdad, no le molestaba el hecho de que Ana le obligara a ir de compras y esas cosas, pero definitivamente estar vestido como lo estaba ahora era mucho peor que ver a su hermana pasear de una tienda a la otra.

-"Te lo repito no saldré vestido así a la calle"- La apunto con su dedo amenazándola.

-"Estas re lindo, no sé de qué te quejas"- Los ojos negros de Ana examinaron la figura de Leo de cabeza a los pies.

Sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados dándole un aspecto intimidante pero a la vez tierno, en su cara traía puesto un antifaz de color azul que por detrás estaba atado con dos nudos y lo sobrante de la tela caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

En el cuello traía un tipo de collar ajustado de color negro.

En el torso una remera del mismo color que el antifaz y arriba de esta un chaleco negro. Y de la cintura para abajo un pantalón tipo militar pero solo un poco ancho no demasiado metido claro está dentro de unas botas cuyo color de ambos era negro.

Y por ultimo sin olvidar el par de fabulosas katanas atadas a su espalda.

-"Emm... Ahora que lo pienso, creo que te falta algo"-

Leo se hecho hacia atrás pegando su espalda contra la pared, dándole a entender que no tenia escapatoria.

-"Basta, no me agregues mas accesorios que no los soporto mas"- Exclamo mirándola horrorizado, Ana no pudo evitar reírse leo parecía tan asustado como si le hubieran dicho que tenía más de 3 clases semanales con Micheles.

-"Esta bien, tu ganas no te agregare más cosas"- Lo que provoco un suspiro de alivio en el pelinegro-"Ahora vamos"-Exclamo emocionada la rubia al momento que agarraba el brazo de leo y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, pero no contaba que este se soltara de inmediato.

-"¿Enserio iras así?"- Pregunto al momento que le caía una gotita por la frente.

-"He? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"- Exclamo mirándose.

El disfraz de Ana consistía en un vestido muy vaporoso de color rosa y un gran moño adornaba su espalda. Su pelo estaba suelto cayéndole por su espalda hasta la mitad de esta arriba del pelo traía una tiara. Unos guantes blancos y por ultimo un par de aros redondos de color celeste. (N/A: Si no sean dado cuenta esta disfrazada de la princesa de Mario xD).

Unos ladridos lo atrajeron de nuevo a la realidad dirigiéndose su mirada hacia la puerta y casi se cae de espaldas a ver a Sam como estaba.

-"¿Esto es enserio? Ni Sam se ha salvado de tu locura de disfrazarnos"-

Y no era para menos Sam su perra tenía en su espalda una montura color rojo y en sus patas traseras y delanteras tenía cuatro zapatillitas del mismo color. Y por ultimo en su cuello un collar negro donde tenía un colgante en forma de huevo con manchas rojas. (N/A: Si no se han dado cuenta es Joshi también de Mario xD).

-"Neh si esta tierna"- Sonrió divertida.

-"¿No somos grandes para ir a pedir dulces?"-

-"Claro que no, aquí la mayoría los pide hasta los 20 años"- Explico a modo de maestra-"Aparte con los disfraces no se ve bien la edad"-

-¿Ya están listos?- Una voz conocida entro por la puerta y Leo observo al recién llegado-"¿Qué les parece mi disfraz?"-

Ambos hermanos observaron a Thomas, traía puesto una camisa blanca con volados en los puños, arriba de esta un chaleco negro que estaba conectada con una capa negra de dos colores el que se veía era claramente negro y el que estaba debajo de esta roja sangre, un pantalón de vestir oscuro, unos zapatos también de vestir negros y unos guantes blancos.

Y por ultimo en su cara traía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, unos lentes de contacto de color rojo y por ultimo unos colmillos falsos con manchas rojas en las puntas (N/A: Es dracula xD).

-"Valla… es la primera vez que te veo peinado"- Comento riendo la rubia, contagiando a Leo quien también rio fuertemente, el castaño les dio una mirada ofendido.

-"Y a ti es la primera vez que te veo vestida como una señorita"- Se burlo él.

Ana ya estaba por empezar una batalla campal con Thomas pero fueron interrumpidos por sus padres.

-"Valla se ven grandiosos"- Alago la rubia mayor.

-"Es verdad, conseguirán muchos dulces"- Comento Fernando sonriendo.

-"Gracias"- Contestaron al unisolo los chicos.

-"Acuérdense de no regresar tarde"- William se dirigió con una mirada seria hacia los chicos quienes asintieron-"Jim y Alan los acompañaran a los tres"-

-"Pero papa, sería raro que fueran ellos con nosotros"- Se quejo la oji negro.

-"Ana ya hablamos de esto, ellos estarán a una distancia prudente pero los acompañaran"- Sentencio su padre.

-"Esta bien"- suspiro rendida.

-"Es para cuidarlos"- Acoto su madre tratando de animarla.

-"No te preocupes tía ya se le pasara"-El castaño intervino sonriendo-"¿A qué hora regresaran?"- Le pregunto a su padre, quien lo miro y sonrió.

-"No lo sabemos, puede tardar bastante ya que la reunión es con los directores de las áreas de la organización, no te preocupes cuando estemos por venir los contactaremos, mientras puedes quedarte a dormir"-

-"Genial, nos divertiremos los tres juntos ¿Verdad Leo?"-

-"Si"- Contesto el pelinegro. A pesar de que era demasiado efusivo Thomas era un gran compañero en juegos y era muy divertido.

-"Bueno nos retiramos, se nos hace tarde cuídense"- Se despidió William, seguido de Sarah y Fernando quienes lo siguieron luego de saludar a los chicos.

Una vez más los chicos y Sam se quedaron solos.

-"Bueno, al parecer tendremos que ir con protectores"- Murmuro Ana, posando una mano en su frente-"Ni que nos fueran a secuestrar"-

-"Ya sabes cómo son"- Comento Thom-"Aparte no pensemos en eso sino vallamos a conseguir dulces"-

-"Tienes razón, Aparte es la primera vez que Leo va a ira pedir dulces así que aremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo"- Exclamo dando un discurso.

Al nombrado le bajo una gotita por la frente, seguramente esto de pedir dulces seria cansador. Pero de pronto su semblaje se entristeció, no sabía si alguna vez había salido a pedir dulces con alguien en sus años anteriores. Los otros dos dándose cuenta de su ánimo, lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo.

-"Leo quien pida más dulce gana"- Lo reto el castaño, el sabia que el pelinegro nunca se negaba a un reto.

-"Yo también entro y el que pierda tendrá que tener una clase mas con Michelle"- A los tres ocupantes de la habitación les dio escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre, ya que Thomas también lo tenia de tutor a veces.

-"Esto será una masacre"- Exclamo asustado el castaño tratando de retratarse.

-"No seas gallina"- Le dijo Ana-"¿Que dices Leo?"- Puso su mano en el aire en modo de que ella si entraba en la apuesta. Leo trago grueso y apoyo su mano encima a la de su hermana. Los hermanos Hoover miraron al pequeño Wyle quien solo le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente.

-"Ya que"- Comento antes de apoyar su mano igual que lo habían hecho los dos anteriores.

Ana sonrió maliciosamente empezando a decir que ella les ganaría a los dos y Thomas le contradecía que el seria quien ganaría. Leo sonrió olvidándose de sus pensamientos por una vez.

**XxX**

Leo miraba emocionado de un lado a otro, todos los niños y adolecentes estaban con disfraces geniales, cada uno vestía de cosas distintas, algunos aterradores y otros que no lo eran pero aun estaban geniales.

La noche era perfecta para salir a la calle, la luna alumbraba todo, no había ninguna nube, y las decoraciones de la noche de brujas brillaban en las casas, en los postes de luz, en todos lados prácticamente, no podía darse vuelta sin encontrar una calabaza.

-"Bien, empecemos"- Sonrió emocionada la chica-"Ahora Leo ¿Te acuerdas de la frase que te enseñe?"-

-"¿Truco o dulce? ¿Esa frase?"- Pregunto dudando.

-"Perfecto, si esa estás listo para pedir dulces"- Lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro camino a una casa seguido de Thomas y Sam.

A la casa que se dirigían estaba decorada con guirnaldas de murciélagos donde estas brillaban posadas en el buzón de cartas. En la parte del jardín delantero había lapidas y arañas de tamaño mediano en estas, el piso estaba cubierto de lo que parecía de telarañas y en el sendero para llegar a la puerta de la casa había calaveras con velas adentro que le daban un aspecto escalofriante a estas.

En las ventanas tenia calaveras negras con los ojos rojos que brillaban. Y en la puerta un esqueleto gigantes que se reía espeluznantemente y en el techo sobre sus cabezas caían arañas que subían y bajaban.

Leo y los chicos llegaron a la entrada. Ana golpeo la puerta.

-"Bien cuando abra, decimos la frase"- Dijo recordándoselo a los chicos quienes asintieron.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido y una risa del esqueleto diciendo_ "Bienvenidos". _Se asomo una mujer que parecía de unos 35 años quien al verlos sonrió, estaba vestida de bruja.

-"¿Dulce o Truco?"- Sonrieron los tres y Sam pego un ladrido también.

-"Valla que bonitos están"- Dijo mirándolos incluyendo a Sam –"Por supuesto que les daré dulces no queremos travesuras"- Bromeo la mujer sacando un bol con dulces y sacando cuatro puñados uno para cada uno y le puso en su bolsa a Sam quien tenía incluido que le había puesto Ana, una pequeña bolsa colgando en el cuello.

-"Gracias"- Agradecieron los chicos.

-"De nada, Feliz Hallowen"- Se despidió la mujer quien empezó a atender a otros chicos que habían llegado a su casa.

-"Valla nuestra primera casa y nos dio bastantes dulces"- Comento la rubia al ver en su bolsa.

-"Si"- Concordó el castaño-"Ahora seguiremos con nuestro recorrido"- Dijo comenzando a caminar de nuevo por la vereda.

Leo se encontraba entretenido viendo sus dulces, no sabía porque pero al ver esos caramelos le dio de repente nostalgia , solo salió de su trance cuando noto que Ana bufo molesta al ver a los guardaespaldas al menos media cuadra detrás de ellos.

-"No se cansan"-

-"Ana están al menos 15 metros detrás de nosotros, no te molestan"- La reprendió Leo.

-"No tengo problema con ellos, lo que me molesta es que no nos sacan la vista de encima"-

-"Pues te tengo noticias ese es su trabajo"-Le contesto Thom.

-"No me digas"- Comento irónica ella.

-"Vamos, vamos a esa casa"- Leo comenzó a correr a la casa del frente, la verdad es que a Ana no le molestaba que ellos estuvieran hay, sino que llamaban mucho la atención, ya que cuando ellos paraban los escoltas también y los niños que caminaban por las calles que no eran pocos a decir verdad se paraban a mirar a los hombres de traje como si fueran bichos raros. También obviamente que no le gustaba ser vigilada por eso se ponía explosiva, le cayó una gotita por la frente al recordar el carácter de su hermana.

-"Leo espéranos"- Sintió el grito de Ana, haciéndolo reír.

**XxX**

**Washington 19:30 hs (Tarde de Halloween)**

Ya habían recorrido al menos 40 casas, las bolsas estaban casi hasta el tope y no paraban de reír por lo que había pasado hace rato.

-"No lo puedo creer como los confundieron"- Reía graciosamente Thomas y no era para menos.

_Hace apenas unos minutos habían ido a una casa y los atendió una señora mayor dándole bastantes caramelos, claro después de jalarle a los tres los cachetes dejándoselos rojos, típico de las abuelas._

_Salieron sobándose los cachetes de esa casa y cuando se dieron vuelta para ver a los custodios quienes ahora solo estaban a solo 5 metros de ellos, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron como la misma señora que los había agarrado de los cachetes les daba unos dulces en dos bolsas y los agarraba de los cachetes cuando les dijo que se agacharan._

_-"Que bonitos disfraces niños"-_

_-"Señora nosotros…"- Trataba de explicarse Jim nervioso._

_-"No agradezcan solo disfruten los dulces"- Sonrió antes de volver a entrar en la casa dejando a dos custodios con cachetes rojos y muy apenados y a los chicos riéndose._

-"Sinceramente creo que necesita urgente lentes"- Seguían hablando Thomas y Ana.

Leo solo sonreía, pero su atención pronto se vio centrada en un pequeño objeto moviéndose, que pronto comenzó a correr, entonces el también comenzó a hacerlo seguido de Sam quien anteriormente cuando vio al objeto pego un ladrido, al parecer la perra también lo había visto.

-"Leo, ¿Qué pasa?"- Sintió el grito de Ana, pero no le prestó atención solo siguió lo que había visto.

Ana vio como Leo empezó a correr y salió disparada igual que Thomas. Seguramente los custodios también vendrían corriendo detrás de ellos.

No sabía que había pasado pero tanto Leonardo como Sam habían empezado a correr luego del ladrido de la perra.

-"Leo espera!"- Grito intentando que parara pero no le llevaba el apunte, ya que doblo en dos cuadras seguidas, ellos dos de milagro le seguían el paso.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina que lo vieron hacerlo, se pararon de golpe al no encontrarlo, miraron buscando entre las calles a él o Sam pero no los vieron entre los niños.

-"¿Donde fueron?"-

-"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"-Apareció Alan al lado de Ana-"¿Que paso?"-

-"No lose solo salió corriendo"- Respondió nerviosa, no sabía que había pasado.

-"Quédate con ellos, buscare al niño"- Dijo Jim y empezó a correr por la cuadra mirando hacia todos lados. Mientras que Alan se quedo al lado de ellos y miraba a los alrededores.

-"¿Maldición que pasa?"- Thomas marcaba en el celular y se lo ponían en el oído, volvía a colgar y de nuevo marcaba.

-"¿Que sucede?"-

-"Escucha llamo al número de Leo"- Colgó y volvió a marcar solo que esta vez lo puso en alta voz-"Disculpe… el numero que usted intenta comunicarse no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio por favor…"- Colgó-"¿Como puede ser posible que no esté en el área de servicio?"- Cuestiono sin comprender-"Lo perdimos de vista solo unos segundos, no tenía el celular apagado y es imposible que no esté dentro del área de servicio es decir estamos en una ciudad eso es imposible!"-

-"Esto no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento"- Susurro Ana.

De pronto les llamo la atención un grito.

-"Lía espera, No corras!"- Dieron media vuelta encontrándose con una niña de unos aparente 15 años de cabello pelirroja pasar corriendo a 5 metros de ellos corriendo seguida de una castaña. Solo fue cuestión de un segundo que se miraran y se pusieran de acuerdo para seguirlas.

-"Hey esperen!"- Escucharon la potente voz del custodio pero solo tenían en mente correr, algo estaba muy raro en todo esto.

Alcanzaron a la chica castaña y unos cuantos metros adelante iba la pelirroja.

-"¿Que sucede?"- Cuestiono la rubia.

-"No lo sé, mi hermana de repente empezó a correr sin motivo"- Respondió una niña asustada, solo eso basto para que Thomas y Ana se miraran con dudas. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Después de seguir a la niña por los callejones, dando vueltas en algunos cruses salieron de allí, llegando a una calle poco transitada, vieron como la niña continuaba corriendo hacia un edificio que parecía un teatro abandonado, aunque tenía algunas decoraciones, se sorprendieron al ver entrar varios niños y adolecentes corriendo, no perdieron el tiempo y ellos incluyendo a la castaña se dirigieron hacia allí.

Corriendo hacia la entrada pudieron ver en la puerta un par de esqueletos con un cartel que decía en rojo _**"Solo se permiten niños".**_ Y al otro lado de la puerta el otro con un cartel igual solo que decía _**"Candle Cove"**_ y debajo de este un cronometro…

**00:05…**

La pelirroja entro dentro...

**00:04…**

-"Rápido entremos, no sé porque pero quiero estar dentro cuando llegue a cero"- Grito Thomas al apurar el paso al igual que las dos chicas.

**00:03… **

Faltaban tres metros nomas.

**00:02…**

Otro niño de cabello negro entro…

**00:01**

Ellos entraron…

**00:00…**

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un fuerte golpe…

-"¿Como sabias que algo pasaría?"- Cuestiono la rubia tomando mucho aire.

-"Siempre pasa en las películas de terror"- Murmuro algo incomodo por su acotación, antes de que Ana le reclamara la interrumpieron.

**-"Bienvenidos la función comenzara en 5 minutos tomen asientos por favor"- **Se escucho una fuerte voz y un poco tétrica por todo el lugar.

Los dos recién fueron consientes de su alrededor, frente a ellos solo había una única ruta un largo pasillo que estaba a oscuras, que estaba adornado por caras de payasos con unas sonrisas que mostraban sus dientes afilados y sonrisas siniestras donde los ojos parecían observarte fijamente, los cuales brillaban con colores fluorescentes lo que permitían ver el pasillo delante de ellos.

-"No me gusta este lugar"- Murmuro la pequeña castaña.

-"A mí tampoco"- Comento la rubia, ese lugar daba escalofríos-

"Vamos a buscar a tu hermana y nosotros a ver si encontramos a Leo"- Dijo Thomas empezando a caminar al frente. No sabían si Leo estaba ahí pero había pasado con él lo mismo que con la hermana de esa chica, así que tendría que estar aquí si lo pensaban según lo visto.

Caminaron por el pasillo apresurados, queriendo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se toparon con una cortina roja la cual Thomas la corrió, y se toparon con una sala repleta de personas, bueno en este caso desde niños de 13 años hasta algunos de al parecer 18 años. La sala tenía el mismo decorado que el pasillo solo que en vez de ser payasos eran muñecos.

-"¡Lía!"- Escucharon a la chica gritar y correr hasta su hermana la cual estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la sala, lo raro era que miraba al frente como esperando algo-"¿Por qué corriste así?"- La rubia y el castaño se acercaron mirando a los demás ocupantes de la sala quienes todos miraban hacia al frente, sin moverse, esto cada vez ponía más nervioso a estos dos-"¿Lía?"-Pregunto al no recibir respuesta de su hermana-"¡No me ignores!"- La zamarreo fuertemente, recibiendo un pequeño salto de la afectada quien se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-"¿Sofía?"- pregunto dudosa Lía-"¿Porque me zamarreas?"- Cuestiono

-"Pues porque mas, Me estabas ignorando aparte no me has dicho porque saliste corriendo"-

-"¿Correr? ¿Estás bien Sofí? En ningún momento Salí corriendo"- Esto sorprendió a los tres parados-"¿Aparte dónde estamos? No me dijiste que íbamos a venir a ver una obra"- reprocho la pelirroja.

-"¿De verdad no recuerdas que saliste corriendo?"- Pregunto de nuevo su hermana.

-"No corrí Sofía, sabría si corrí, solo me pare al ver un muñeco"-

-"¿Muñeco?"- Cuestionaron los tres.

-"Si un títere que estaba en la calle"- Eso inquieto mas a Ana quien se alejo un poco y comenzó a buscar a Leo con la mirada.

-"¡Leo!"- Exclamo felizmente al verlo sentado en unas filas más adelante, corrió hacia donde estaba y paso delante de otro niños al entrar en la fila donde estaba el pelinegro, cada fila tenía un espacio de medio metro para estar más cómodo por lo cual le fue fácil pasar, pero al llegar se quedo quieta. Thomas llego a su lado y observo a Leo quien miraba al frente como los demás y para su sorpresa Sam estaba acostada en el piso gruñendo con las orejas agachadas.

-"Sam"- Llamo Ana agachándose frente a la perra quien la vio y se levanto de repente lamiéndole la cara, al parecer se puso feliz al verla.

-"Leo reacciona"- Le llamo Thomas, pero nada, entonces hiso lo mismo que había hecho Sofía con su hermana, ganándose un salto del pelinegro-"¿Leo?"-

-"¿Quien más? ¿Estás bien Thom?"- Cuestiono el azabache llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-"¿Leo porque saliste corriendo así?"- El nombrado dirigió una mirada a su hermana quien estaba tratando de sonar normal pero estaba nerviosa se lo podía notar-"Y no me mientas diciendo que no saliste corriendo"- Tanto la rubia como el castaño esperaron su respuesta, pero solo se ganaron una mirada de duda del chico.

-"¿Correr? En ningún momento he corrido"-

-"Leo…"- Ana esperaba que estuviera bromeando con ellos aunque ni ella misma se lo creyera.

-"¿Leo que es lo que te acuerdas?"- Interrumpió el castaño.

-"Estaban hablando sobre cómo le hacía falta anteojos a la señora, cuando vi un muñeco mirándonos"-Vio que le tiraban miradas sorprendidas- "Y no digan que estoy loco porque vi un muñeco mirándonos"- Se cruzo de brazos enojado Leo.

-"Que tipo de muñeco"- Cuestiono mas apresurada Ana.

-"Un títere"- Fue la simple respuesta de Leo volviendo a llevarse la mano a la cabeza-"No recuerdo más, ¿Por cierto como terminamos en un teatro?"- Cuestiono mirando alrededor-"¿Porque todos miran hacia adelante?"-

-"Escucha Leo…"- Thomas fue interrumpido por una música de fondo y tambores, mirando hacia los costados pudieron observar como los espectadores comenzaban a llevarse la mano a la cabeza y mirar a los costados, como desorientados, el castaño le hiso una seña a Ana para que se sentara. Se apagaron la luz de la sala quedando solo iluminados por las imágenes de los muñecos de los costados.

Ana se sentó en la butaca vacía al lado izquierdo de Leo y Thomas a la derecha de este. Mirando desconfiados a los lados.

-"Es una larga historia"- Le dijo al pelinegro, que estaba confundido.

-"¿Donde está Sofía?"-

-"Le he dicho que se queden sentadas hasta que veamos cómo salir"- Le respondió Thom a Ana.

-"¿Donde estarán Jim y Alan cuando se los necesitan?"- Exclamo la rubia encogiéndose en su asiento, no le gustaba estar ahí, solo quería salir, llevarse a Thomas y a Leo.

**-"Bienvenidos, en esta noche especial escucharan una historia que los aras temblar"- **Se escucho la misma voz que los chicos había escuchado antes, sacando escalofríos a estos.

-"¿De quién fue la idea de venir acá?"- Cuestiono un nervioso Leo, esa voz le daba mala espina.

Antes de que alguien le contestara, la música subió de volumen, como diciendo que se callaran.

**-"La historia que les voy a relatar es vieja en verdad, en la noche de Halloween el sale a jugar"-** Se pudo ver salir un hombre con galera desde las sombras del escenario al momento que se iluminaba todo la parte del escenario **-"No te quedes solo en la oscuridad porque cuando menos acuerdes… el te va a atrapar"- **Una sonrisa de terror salió de la boca del hombre quien mostro todos sus dientes.

Se apago la luz del escenario dejando a todos en silencio solo con una música tétrica de fondo en eso se sienten pasos.

**-"Había una vez una niña llamada Percy era un niña solitaria, no tenía amigos pues era muy rara"-** A medida que la voz del hombre iba relatando se escuchaban pasos por todo el lugar, de pronto se prendió una pequeña luz dentro del escenario dando lugar a ver a una pequeña niña de espaldas, su cabello era rubio y estaba vestida como una pirata por lo que se podía observar**-"Sus padres eran irresponsables y siempre estaba sola"-** La niña se levanto aun dándoles la espalda**-"Pero un día izo un amigo o al menos eso pensó"-** Mas pasos se escucharon por el lugar, la luz se volvió a apagar.

-"Tonta, Tonta, eres un fenómeno!"- Murmullo de niños se escuchaban por todo el lugar-"Bruja!"- Abucheos.

De pronto se sintieron los llantos de una niña.

Los hermanos Hoover y Wyle se trataron de meter más en el asiento, eso daba terror y para colmo lo único que se podía ver eran las horrorosas figuras de payasos brillando en las paredes y los llantos de una niña, que suponían que eran de la rubia.

-"¿Por qué lloras pequeña?"- Una voz deformada se sintió, no era la misma que la del hombre de galera pero era igual de tenebrosa.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- La niña aun sollozaba.

-"Yo soy el roba pieles"- Se prendió una luz color roja en el escenario mostrando a Percy mirando hacia su costado pero lo único que ellos veían era oscuridad. Lo extraño es que no podían verle la cara a la niña, sino que era tapado por su cabello rubio, solo había poca luz solo para poder verle la cabeza y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-"¿Tú serás mi amigo verdad?"- Le pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-"Claro pequeña"- respondió el roba pieles, aunque su tono de voz sonó cínico.

-"¿Dime porque tu boca se mueve de lado a lado?"- Esto extraño a los chicos, moverse de lado a lado.

-"Es fácil pequeña, porque así puedo arrancarle la piel mejor a los niños"- De pronto se prendió otra luz roja y escucharon gritos seguramente del público, es decir los otros niños que hay estaban, Sam gruño fuertemente y Leo apretó los lados de su asiento al ver lo que había debajo de la luz roja que se acababa de prender. Hay mirándolos fijamente una cabeza de esqueleto se podía observar, lo aterrador era que no miraba a la chica frente a él, sino que miraba hacia donde estaba el publico y sonreía, es decir sonreía como si estuviera vivo moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro en vez de moverla de arriba abajo como seria normalmente. Estaba usando una galera color negra como el hombre de antes y a huesudo cuerpo lo cubría una capa que estaba cosida al parecer de pedazos de algo que no se veía bien.

Vieron como regreso a mirar a Percy y le apoyo una mano en su cabeza.

-"¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Tengo muchos juguetes y podrás conocer a muchos amigos y jugar con ellos para siempre"-

-"¿Para siempre? ¿Tendré amigos?"- La voz de la niña era de ilusión.

-"Claro solo confía en mi"- Le tendió su huesuda mano, la niña aun dudando acepto. La luz roja se apago.

**-"Claro que cometió el peor error que un niño puede hacer, si un extraño te quiere llevar acepta pero después no critiques sus métodos de jugar"-** La risa estrepitosa salió de todos los lugares, el hombre con galera reía maniática mente, pero solo lo podían sentir mas no ver. Sam gruñía cada vez mas fuerte.

-"¿Donde están los niños?"- La voz de la niña se escucho mas no se prendió ninguna luz.

Se sintió el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y un suave **clik **que daba entender que la puerta nunca más se abriría.

-"No te preocupes, estarás pronto con ellos"- Se escucharon pasos y como si arrastrara algo.

Se prendió la luz roja alumbrando a la niña que retrocedía, hasta la pared, por fin se pudo ver su cara que estaba horrorizada mirando a la oscuridad.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Pregunto atemorizada.

La luz se apago.

-"Lo que hago mejor comer tu piel"- Se sintió la tenebrosa voz, y un grito aterrador que los heló.

Un golpe sordo.

Un grito.

Otro golpe.

No más grito.

Se prendió la luz.

Un charco de sangre en el piso y sobre de este un hacha.

Se prendió otra luz.

El come piel estaba de espalda.

Se apago la luz

Se prendió la luz.

El come piel los miraba fijamente, con su mandíbula que se movía de un lado a otro, llena de sangre goteando donde caía hasta el piso.

Se apago la luz.

-"Quiero irme de aquí"- Los chicos pudieron sentir los llantos entre el público y las voces de los espectadores queriendo irse. Leo estaba pálido su mirada estaba en el escenario aunque no veía nada. Estaba descompuesto y no iba a mentir aterrado también.

Thomas y Ana tampoco estaban bien se les veía en la cara el puro horror que tenían. Sam comenzó a ladrar parada.

-"Vayámonos de aquí"- Se oyó la voz aterrada de algún chico del público y pasos al parecer levantándose de los asientos, Thomas se levanto, agarro del brazo a Leo y del otro a Ana quienes aun estaban perturbados sin reaccionar. Pero todos los murmullos y llantos de niños pararon de golpe al sentir una risa maniática.

-"¿Donde creen que van?"- La risa aumentaba-"Esto recién comienza"- Se sintieron pisadas fuertes, se prendieron las luces pero para horrores de todos había muñecos que antes no estaban ahí y todos traían hachas y sonreían como locos. La luz empezó a parpadear.

Se prende y se apaga.

El come piel comienza a bajar del escenario.

La luz se apaga completamente.

-"Voy por ustedes"- Se escucharon pisadas.

Se prendió la luz y el esqueleto ya no estaba en su lugar sino que había bajado del escenario.

Los chicos de la primera fila comenzaron a gritar y algunos trataban de correr pero al prenderse y apagar la luz y combinado con la desesperación se chocaban entre ellos y caían al piso. Los muñecos comenzaron a moverse. Ana despertó y con desesperación agarra a los dos chicos tratando de protegerlos y ver cómo salir de ahí. Sam comenzó a ladrar mas fuerte y gruñir hacia todos lados.

Se apaga la luz.

Llantos.

Gritos.

Pasos.

Risas de los muñecos.

Todo mezclado solo podía mezclarse en una palabra **Horror**.

Se prende la luz.

Un muñeco se paro frente a ellos, Ana vio con horror como el hacha era levantada asía ellos tres. Su mente quedo en blanco al igual que la de los chicos. La rubia trato de cubrirlos con su cuerpo a Leo y Thomas, mirando como el hacha bajaba de a poco.

Sam mordió el pie del muñeco pero no paso nada, mas solo le pego un patada a la perra corriéndola del camino.

Leo solo vio como varios niños eran amenazados con hachas al igual que ellos.

Solo sintió un grito colectivo de todos los niños y adolescentes que estaban en el lugar, siendo por fin consiente que él era uno de los que estaban gritando junto con Ana y Thomas…

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el hacha terminando de bajar…

**¿Continuara?**

**XxX**

"_**Quiero irme de aquí"**_

_**(Anónimo)**_

**XxX**

Subido a las 24:00hs del 31 de octubre de 2013.

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte x33 Me salió re extenso x-x

Nunca pensé que me abarcara casi 15 hojas xD

Si les gusto esperen la segunda parte.

**¡Feliz Halloween 2013!**

**TheSaku…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

**Disclainer: Candle Cove no me pertenece sino que cambie unas cosas para incluir en este Two-short x33**

**Advertencias: Sangre y un poco de suspenso.**

**Aclaraciones:**

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdos_

_**LAMENTOS**_

**XxX**

_**Especial de Hallowen **_

_**Parte 2**_

**XxX**

Solo sintió un grito colectivo de todos los niños y adolecentes que estaban en el lugar, siendo por fin consiente que él era uno de los que estaban gritando junto con Ana y Thomas…

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el hacha terminando de bajar…

**XxX**

"_**Le gustan los niños. Él ha vuelto. Pronto será muy fuerte. Está bien tener miedo. Todos teníamos miedo. Avísales a tus amigos. Avísale a todos..."**_

_**Niña (Joëlle Antonissen)**_

**XxX**

**Recapitulación de personajes:**

**William Hoover:** Director del FBI, esposo de Sarah Hoover, apariencia peli negro y ojos negros.**Edad:40**

**Sarah Hoover:** Directora del equipo de científicos, esposa de William Hoover, hermana de Fernando Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos verdes.**Edad:35**

**Anabela Hoover:** Hija de William y Sarah Hoover, hermana de Leonardo Hoover, prima de Thomas Wyle, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos negros.**Edad:19**

**Leonardo Hoover:** Hijo de William y Sarah Hoover, hermano de Anabela Hoover, primo de Thomas Wyle, apariencia peli negro y ojos celestes.**Edad:17**

**Fernando Wyle:** Subdirector del área de inteligencia, padre de Thomas Wyle, hermano de Sarah Hoover, apariencia pelo rubio y ojos azules. **Edad: 39**

**Thomas Wyle: **Hijo de Fernando Roberts, primo de Anabela y Leonardo Hoover, apariencia pelo castaño y ojos azules. **Edad: 18**

**XxX**

-"Ana! Ana, Reacciona!"- Se sintió que era zamarreada por los hombros, levanto su mirada y se encontró a Alan con una mirada preocupado-"¿Que sucedió?"-

A la rubia le tiritaba todo el cuerpo y sentía por sus mejillas correr lágrimas. Sintió que aun tenia agarrado de las manos a Thomas y a Leonardo.

Se dio vuelta buscando sus miradas, los dos igual estaban con el rostro pálido y lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

A los tres no les dio más sus piernas mandándolos al suelo.

-"Maldición, Jim llama a emergencias, diles que tenemos civiles en estado de Shock"- El otro que observaba que algunos de los policías trataban de hacer hablar a otros niños obtenían la misma respuesta, el silencio y llanto por montones, todos los niños y adolecentes del lugar estaban aterrorizados, estaban en shock.

Jim salió corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba afuera donde había una multitud de personas tratando de ver qué pasaba, estaban todos conmocionados, algunas madres tratando de ver si sus hijos estaban hay dentro.

-"Cálmense por favor, no pueden entrar, comprendan los jóvenes hay dentro no están en condiciones de hablar con nadie"-

-"¿Que sucedió? ¿Están lastimados los niños?"- Eran algunas de las preguntas de la turba ansiosa, preocupada y horrorizada que esperaba noticias.

Habían llegado junto con varios policías en patrullas quienes estaban tratando de calmar al tumulto de gente para que no entraran.

Anteriormente habían entrado junto con ellos y no supieron que hacer, por eso solo trataban de ayudar a controlar a los civiles del lugar, mientras que la otra mitad trataba de calmar a los niños, esto sin duda era un caso que necesitaba la atención del FBI.

Hablo con uno de los policías, dándole instrucciones para que llamara a emergencias. Ya que no sabía la razón pero en esa cuadra no se podía utilizar el teléfono, aunque lo tuvieras prendido no podías realizar llamadas.

El volvió dentro aun veía a Alan tratar de hablar con Ana o Leo o con Thomas pero nada no parecían reaccionar. Sam estaba echada al lado de ellos ya más tranquila aunque sabía que estaba herida porque se ponía ver en su hocico como la sangre caía, como si la hubieran golpeado.

No tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

_Cuando Leonardo comenzó a correr y los otros dos también pensaron que solo irían a otra casa por eso lo vieron de forma natural, pero cuando vieron que doblaban en la esquina comenzaron a seguirlos, no supieron cuando se convirtió en una carrera._

_Cuando los encontraron solo estaban Ana y Thomas mas Leonardo y la perra no estaban._

_Los niños no tenían idea de donde se había metido, entonces supieron que algo no estaba bien. Mientras él buscaba al pelinegro, Alan se quedo con los chicos pero cuando menos acordó ya no vio ni a los chicos, ni a Alan. _

_Busco por varios minutos hasta que por fin lo encontró, al parecer Ana y Thomas habían empezado a correr de nuevo y los había perdido de vista. _

_Luego volvieron a buscarlos por donde fue la última vez que los pudo ver Alan, más un niño desesperado les llamo la atención, preguntaba si habían visto a su hermano menor. Le preguntaron qué había pasado, el solo les supo responder que habían estado lo mas bien comiendo dulces en la puerta de su casa y había comenzado a correr de la nada, que se había metido por unos callejones, que trato de seguirlo y no lo pudo ver más._

_Esto era demasiado raro, ¿Un chico corriendo sin razón? Ahora la pregunta era porque. ¿Acaso Leo corría por la misma razón si es que la hubiese?_

_Cada vez las cosas empeoraron más y con el tiempo pasado se encontraban con otras personas que habían perdido de vista a sus amigos, hermanos o primos. Y todos les daban la misma respuesta, que habían salido corriendo._

_Las sirenas de la policía les llamo la atención, estaban por pasar por la misma calle donde se encontraban ellos. Eran acerca de 4 patrulleros._

_Alan les llamo la atención interponiéndose en la calle, los policías pararon pero al parecer tenían apuro y se veían molestos. Cuando le explicaron que eran de seguridad del FBI, les dijeron que fueran con ellos que le explicarían la situación en el camino._

_Al parecer habían recibido una llamada de personas desesperadas que llevaban alrededor de 3 minutos escuchando a chicos gritar dentro del teatro abandonado. Primero pensaron que era una broma por el día, pero al recibir alrededor de 15 llamadas supieron que no era ningún chiste._

_Al doblar en una cuadra vacía pudieron observar a una multitud de personas en la calle y a hombres tratando de abrir una gran reja que estaba en las puertas del teatro. Pero lo más que los impresiono fue la cantidad de gritos que salía de adentro del lugar. Se podía notar claramente los gritos aterrados de niños que salían de la gran estructura abandonada._

_El pensamiento de realización que los azoto fue de que era una gran posibilidad que Leo, Ana y Thomas estuvieran encerrados hay._

_Al llegar se bajaron rápidamente, donde las personas les dieron lugar, al no tener elementos adecuados para abrir esa gran reja usaron lo que los vecinos pudieron encontrar, entre martillos, cierras. Pudieron cortarla pero les tomo a cerca de 2 minutos y los gritos se hacían más desesperados._

_Al lograr tirar la reja, entraron los dos seguidos de los algunos policías, mientras algunos se quedaban fuera para mantener a los civiles fuera del lugar. _

_Al entrar por el largo pasillo, encontraron un horrible panorama, chicos y adolecentes, algunos tirados en el piso temblando, otro sentados llorando, otros simplemente parados y tratando de protegerse, pero la pregunta era de que, ellos no veían nada solo chicos en estado de shock._

_Un policía al tratar de acercarse a una niña que estaba en el piso sentada tapándose, al sentir que la toco, comenzó a gritar más fuerte y a temblar incontrolablemente._

_Trataba de calmarla pero era imposible._

_Gritos, cantidad de gritos de los niños que estaban ahí._

_Alan corrió rápidamente llamando la atención de Jim, entendió rápidamente a donde se dirigía, hay estaban los chicos que habían perdido de vista._

_Pero cuando Alan toca a Ana que estaba protegiendo a Leonardo y Thomas, esta tuvo la misma reacción que la niña, grito._

_Hasta que luego de unos minutos, la pudieron hacer reaccionar pero los tres se fueron al piso en estado de shock. No respondieron a ninguna pregunta. Solo permanecieron en el suelo sollozando fuertemente._

**XxX**

**Washington DC 21: 30hs (Noche de Halloween)**

Habían llevado a los niños al hospital, al parecer ellos habían tenido razón estaban en un Shock Postraumático, pero la razón de su enojo era no saber por qué había pasado.

Lo más sensato que hicieron fue llamar al equipo de inteligencia y que estos se pusieran a trabajar. Luego llamaron a los padres de los chicos, aunque no se pudieron contactar con William ni Sarah, al parecer tenían apagado el teléfono.

Ellos dos estaban con los chicos, que aun no salían del trance en el que se encontraban.

Paso media hora más, al parecer Ana y Thomas se habían calmado, pero Leonardo se durmió. Sam no se separo en ningún momento de los chicos, tuvieron que llamar al veterinario y que este la curara en la habitación.

-"Ana"- Llamo suavemente Alan, debían saber que paso.

La rubia lo miro por un momento y luego cerró sus manos en un puño, no sabía cómo explicar lo que habían vivido y aun tenía esa horrible sensación de que aun no había terminado.

-"Ana"- Volvió a escuchar la voz, solamente que esta vez era de Jim-"Necesitamos saber que paso allí dentro"-

-"No me creerán"- Fue el susurro salido de sus labios, ambos la observaron atentamente.

-"No importa lo que sea solo dinos, no te preocupes no pasara nada"- Alan le apoyo la mano.

La rubia agarro fuerte las sabanas y miro a los hombres frente a ella.

**XxX**

_-"Ten cuidado"- Una voz que ya había escuchado antes-"No dejes que mate mas por favor"-_

_Se encontraba sentado solo en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada solo el color negro._

_-"¿Quién eres?"- Se levanto, podía sentir mucha angustia a su alrededor._

_-"Una amiga, por favor te lo pido no dejes que mate mas, no dejes que tome más vidas, no dejes que te mate"- Se podía ver una forma de una persona que se formaba frente a sus ojos, pero aun era muy difuso no podía notar bien como era-"No te descuides, el vendrá, te ha elegido a ti y a otros, te ayudare solo escúchame"- La voz se iba alejando mas y mas._

_Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y el claro sonido de metal chocar con el piso, algo se estaba arrastrando._

_-"Leo corre!"- Un grito se escucho, no supo porque pero le izo caso-"Corre más rápido!"- Corría, pero no sabía donde solo que había oscuridad por todos lados-"Corre!"- La voz se asía más suave-"Corre! No te detengas!"- No supo en qué momento, solo supo que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo-"Leo!"- Escucho una última vez el grito de la chica._

_-"Te encontré"- Una voz escalofriante se escucho._

Se levanto de golpe, el sudor caía por su frente, miro a su alrededor, topándose con Ana y Thomas durmiendo, cada uno a un costado de su cama. Se destapo y se bajo de la cama.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido para no alertar a los demás ocupantes de la habitación. Escucho voces procedentes de afuera y pudo ver gracias a que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

-"¿Enserio, le vas a decir lo que Ana te ha dicho? Sabes tan bien como yo que no te creerán, ni yo aun lo creo"- Escucho la voz de Jim.

-"No tenemos opción, todos los chicos que están consientes nos han dicho lo mismo, lo único que podemos hacer es dar la descripción del sujeto para que lo busquen"- Le contesto Alan.

-"De acuerdo"- Suspiro resignado Jim. De pronto las luces comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse, Leo miro asía la dirección de la rubia y su primo para ver si aun seguían durmiendo-"¿Que está pasando? ¿Sera una falla?"-

-"¿Falla en un hospital?"- Se podía notar la incredulidad en la voz-"Iré a preguntar ya regreso"-

-"De acuerdo"- Las luces habían dejado de parpadear pero no era mejor la vista, estaban completamente en el oscuro, solo se alumbraba un poco el pasillo con la luz de afuera gracias a la luna.

Sam se había despertado y se coloco a su lado, como si estuviera atenta a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor. Sintió el llanto de una niña y no dudo en abrir la puerta. La perra comenzó a ladrar.

-"Suéltala!"- Vio a Jim apuntar su arma contra una silueta que no llegaba a distinguir por la falta de luz, tenía con una mano agarrando el pelo de una niña, mientras que con otra mano le tapaba la boca para que no gritara -"Leonardo entra a la habitación"- Ordeno seriamente el hombre. Antes de que pudiera acotar algo. Una figura apareció detrás de Jim.

-"Maldita sea"- Cuando intento darse la vuelta para pelear la otra sombra lo golpeo en la cabeza desorientándolo por unos segundos suficientes para que este lo mandara de un golpe dentro de la habitación.

-"Leo!"- Ana y Thomas que habían despertado con todo el ruido, la rubia trato de salir para agarrar al chico pero la puerta se cerro de golpe.-"Leo! Leo!"- Podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana y su primo llamándolo y los ladridos de la perra dentro de la habitación.

Fue solo un segundo cuando comenzó a correr asía la figura que tenia a la niña. Sabía que atrás todavía estaba la otra figura siguiéndolo de cerca, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada esta vez. Agarro una escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared y asiendo un movimiento rápido, le pego a la figura en la cabeza, sacándosela y para su horror aun seguía moviéndose. Para su suerte soltó a la niña quien corrió a su lado asustada.

Tomándola de la mano comenzó a correr por los pasillos, no podía ver prácticamente nada, no podía ver a nadie no había enfermeras, ni médicos, nadie, los pasillos estaban extremadamente vacios. Doblo en una de las esquinas y se metió a una de las habitaciones, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se encontró con dos jóvenes quienes estaban en la esquina de la habitación, pudo ver a los que seguramente eran sus padres tirados en el piso sin reaccionar y una de las figuras acercándose a ellos. Apretó el palo que aun tenía en su mano derecha y repitió el movimiento, sacándole la cabeza. Se paro frente a los tres protegiéndolos, en ese momento sintió que había pasado por una situación similar y una frase se le vino a la memoria.

_-"Leonardo eres el mayor, debes proteger y cuidar a tus hermanos"- _

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al tener una puntada en la cabeza.

-"¡Cuidado!"- El grito de la niña logro que abriera los ojos y esquivara a tiempo el arañazo del cuerpo sin cabeza que tenia frente a él. Era complicado defenderse ya que al no haber luz solo contaba con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Volvió a mover la escoba entre sus manos y se vio a si mismo esquivando y dando vueltas con la escoba como si fuera un arma.

"_Parece un Bo."_

Fue su pensamiento conocido que le llego a la mente. El muñeco de un rápido movimiento mando a volar el palo que tenía en las manos, entonces recordó que en su espalda tenia las katanas, como había sido tan tonto en olvidarlas, de un rápido movimiento desenvaino las espadas y partió a la mitad al muñeco logrando derribarlo por fin, pero para el horror de ellos la puerta se abrió de golpe pudiendo observar que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-"Los encontré"- La voz dejo helado a Leonardo quien la reconoció de inmediato.

**XxX**

-"¡Maldición!"- Ana y Thomas golpeaban la puerta al no poder salir-"¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!"-

Jim estaba inconsciente en el piso. Ana agarro la pistola que estaba tirada al costado del cuerpo del hombre.

-"¿Qué haces Ana?"- Pregunto preocupado al verla apuntar asía la puerta-"No estarás pensando"-

-"Leo esta solo allá afuera, no sé que mas hacer"- La mirada de la rubia era decidida, protegería a su hermano menor pusiera quien se le pusiera en frente. Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando escucho a la perra ladrar y la voz elevaba de Jim. Pero justo pasó algo y el cuerpo inconsciente de Jim cayó dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró sola. Ahora su hermano estaba haya afuera solo. Estaban en la oscuridad iluminados por la luna pero de un momento la luz comenzó a prenderse y apagarse, hasta que finalmente se prendió.

-"Volvió la luz"-

-"¿Jim donde estas?"- La voz de Alan le llego a los oídos

-"¡Alan ayúdanos. Estamos encerrados!"- Thomas golpeo la puerta para que los escucharan. Al parecer el hombre intento abril la puerta pero no funciono.

-"Aléjense de la puerta"- Dieron unos pasos asía atrás y unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta gracias a una patada-"¿Que paso?"- Alan se dirigió asía el otro hombre inconsciente en el piso, pero antes de eso le quito el arma que tenia Ana en las manos, debería haber pasado algo grave si Ana decidió agarrar una arma, se acerco a Jim y vio que solo estaba inconsciente, aunque tenía una lastimadura al costado –"¿Donde está Leonardo?"- Miro alrededor de la habitación

-"Esas cosas aparecieron de nuevo y…"- No pudo terminar ya que había mucho ruido fuera de la habitación.

-"Rápido pónganlos en la camilla"- Un doctor con una bata movilizaba a varios doctores mas.

-"Acá están de la misma forma"- Otra doctora nerviosa salía de otra habitación –"Están inconscientes"-

Ana quiso correr para buscar a Leo pero fue detenida por Alan quien con la mirada dijo que esperara.

-"Tengo a mi compañero inconsciente aquí"- Informo Alan al doctor quien corrió asía la habitación llamando a otros en el proceso, lo subieron a la camilla de la habitación y comenzaron a tratarlo.

Thomas pudo ver que algunos había mucha agitación fuera de la habitación. El doctor que había llamado se quedo tratando la herida en la cabeza.

-"¿Que está pasando?"- Fue al grano el guardaespaldas, el médico lo miro como dudando si hablar o no-"Soy de seguridad del FBI"- Saco la placa de su bolsillo, al parecer el médico se tranquilizo con eso.

-"No sabemos la verdad, estaba en el pabellón continuo a este y encontré a varios médicos que no pertenecías a ese sector, al parecer estaban desorientados"- Relataba mientras curaba la herida-"No sabían porque estaban allí, se corto la electricidad y al rato volvió, entonces decidí venir a revisar y me encontré con varios doctores inconscientes en los pasillos y no solo eso en las habitaciones las personas también estaban inconscientes"- Corto el relato al ver entrar a una mujer que le era conocida para Alan.

-"¿Falta alguien aquí?"-

-"Si, mi hermano menor"- Ana estaba desesperada por saber de Leo.

-"Tenemos otro desaparecido"- Hablo por la radio, Alan aprovechó y se acerco a ella.

-"¿Que sucede Karen? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- La chica castaña lo miro por un momento y suspiro.

-"Los de inteligencia me mandaron asía aquí con otros agentes mas cuando no contestabas el celular"

Alan la miro fijamente, no había recibido ninguna llamada.-"No me llego ninguna llamada"-

-"Decía que el celular lo tenias apagado o fuera de servicio"- Karen explicó, recibiendo una mirada de Ana y Thomas que ya habían pasado por eso-"Al parecer suponían que el atacante pudiera regresa, al parecer no se equivocaron"-

-"¿Que quieres decir?"- Ya se imaginaba por donde iba el tema pero quería estar seguro.

La castaña adopto una mirada seria-"Han desaparecido 10 chicos de los que sacaste del teatro"-

**XxX**

**Washington DC 22: 00hs (Noche de Halloween)**

-"Entonces la nueva propuesta está aprobada"- Sentencio William ganándose un asentimiento colectivo de todos los presentes.

-"Entonces, será puesta en práctica"- Aseguro un hombre de cabello negro-"Estaremos esperando resultados satisfactorios"-

Antes de poder decir algo más la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-"¿Que significa esta interrupción?"- William se levanto serio de su silla, el joven que había entrado estaba nervioso.

-"Lo lamento, soy del equipo de inteligencia, no pudimos comunicarnos con ustedes así que me envió el líder de escuadrón"- Sus palabras era pronunciadas rápidamente y con nerviosismo-"A sucedido un atentado"- Todos en la sala lo observaron al escuchar estas palabras-"Varios niños fueron llevados al hospital en estado de shock…"- Se detuvo un momento, paso su vista rápidamente por Sarah, Fernando y finalmente William-"Sus hijos fueron incluidos en las victimas"- Solo eso falto para que se desatara el descontrol en la habitación.

**XxX**

-"Nos dejaron con guardias y encerrados, esto es inaceptable, déjenos Salir! Tengo que ir a buscar a Leo"- La rubia golpeaba la puerta del hospital.

-"Sabes que eso no funcionara ¿verdad?"- Fue la sutil pregunta de Thomas.

-"No me estas ayudando Thomas, si no vas a hacer algo productivo mejor cállate"- Casi grito Ana.

**XxX**

Estaba atado de manos y pies. En una palabra no se podía mover, a su lado estaban otros chicos y estaban llorando, aunque los más grandes intentaban no hacerlo. El no mentiría también estaba asustado, pero no tenia caso llorar eso no los sacaría de allí.

De pronto comenzó a sentir sueño mucho sueño. Sus parpados pesaban y casi se le estaban serrando. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño pudo sentir una voz.

-"Que comience el juego"-

**XxX**

Se despertó en una habitación, estaba solo. No se podía escuchar nada. Podía observar en las paredes manchas de sangre y arañazos, tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca en un claro gesto de asco. Agradeció no devolver lo poco que había comido. Se observo así mismo y pudo ver que aun estaba con el disfraz, llevo sus manos asía atrás y para su suerte pudo sostener sus katanas. No sabía cómo no se las había quitado pero no reclamaba nada.

"_Leo"_ Una voz conocida sonó en su mente _"Deberás comenzar a moverte sino ellos te encontraran"_

Miro asía todos lados buscando la voz, mas solo encontró con el vacio de la habitación.

"_¿Es la chica de antes?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente

"_Si… Soy Percy"_ se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta _"No te asustes podemos hablar por tu mente"_

"_¿Percy?"_ Se le vino a la mente la chica rubia de la obra _"La..."_ no continuo ya que no quería incomodarla.

"_Si, la chica de la obra, lo que conto fue verdad. Pero eso ahora no importa, comienza a moverte, sino te encontraran"_

"_¿Que está pasando?"_

"_Para él es un juego, se divierte jugando con sus presas antes de matarlas. No debes dejar que te maten sino morirás en la realidad" _Leo quedo unos segundos en silencio analizando lo que ella le decía _"Si te lastiman dentro del sueño, no solo te lastimaran aquí sino que recibirás las heridas en tu cuerpo"_

"_¿Sueño?"_

"_Si en este momento estas dormido"_

Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar algo la puerta se rompió apareciendo unos payasos aterradores. En sus caras tenían toda pintada de blanco, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y sus bocas se curvaban con una sonrisa escalofriante, mostrando sus dientes que parecían de tiburones. No tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que se abalanzaron todos encima.

**XxX**

Corría por los pasillos, parecía interminable. Había manchas de sangre en las paredes, pero se podía ver que estaba seca, al parecer había pasado hace mucho.

Corría con las espadas en la mano y atento a cualquier suceso que pasara a su alrededor. Tenía un tajo en su brazo derecho que ya había dejado de sangrar. Agradeció que la herida no fuera muy grande. No estaba asustado, un sentimiento de nostalgia se había instalado en su pecho, aunque no sabía la razón de eso. Sus sentidos estaban opacados por toda la tristeza y el miedo que se podía sentir en ese lugar.

"_Eres sensible"_ Percy interrumpió en sus pensamientos _"Tienes mayor conexión con el medio espiritual, gracias a eso puedes escucharme y puedes sentir muchas emociones de este lugar"_

"_No entiendo" _Respondió al momento de doblar en una de las esquinas de ese enfermizo laberinto

"_No es muy complicado la verdad, algunos nacen con esas habilidades y también se las puede perfeccionar gracias a ejercicios como la meditación"_

"_Yo no he ejercitado la meditación mucho"_ Y era verdad solo había practicado unos meses pero estaba seguro que no era suficiente

"Pues al parecer la has ejercitado por mucho tiempo ya que puedes sentir todo a tu alrededor"

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, corrió más rápido, entrando a una habitación pudo ver a uno de esos payasos agarrando de los cabellos a la chica con la que había estado antes. Sin dudar corrió asía donde estaban y de un golpe limpio le corto la cabeza. La chica callo de cola sentada al piso llorando, tenía una de las piernas lastimadas.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Leo se agacho a su lado cortando un pedazo de tela del pantalón para atárselo a la chica, esta asintió aun sollozando-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?, soy Leo"- la pelirroja asintió

-"S-soy Lía, g-gracias por s-salvarme"- Se abrazo al pelinegro asustada-"No me dejes"-

-"No te preocupes no lo haré"- La abrazo para darle más seguridad-"¿Puedes levantarte?"- Lía ayudada por Leo se paro pero cuando quiso caminar casi cae al piso sino hubiera sido por el pelinegro que la agarro. Dejo sus katanas a un lado y se arrodillo-"Súbete"-

-"P-pero te estorbare"- Fue la temblorosa respuesta de la niña, le dio una sonrisa antes de tranquilizarla.

-"No te preocupes, no te estorbaras"- La pelirroja un poco más tranquila se trepo a cococho en la espalda de Leo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Con sus piernas se aferro a la cintura del chico para no caer.

Leo por su parte la acomodo de tal forma que pudiera estar cómoda y que él pudiera agarrar ambas katanas para defenderse, se asomo por la puerta y reanudo la marcha, aunque ahora era más lento por el peso extra. Al momento de salir comenzaron a escuchar risas maniáticas, la pequeña se aferro más aun asustada a su espalda.

Salió uno de frente, esta vez se sorprendió al ver que traía consigo una especie de hacha. El arma contraria se levanto para darle un golpe, pero el más rápido lo esquivo y se agacho al momento de cortarles ambos pies, mandándolo directamente al suelo. Sintió un movimiento detrás de él, dándose vuelta fue capaz de interceptar una espada que estaba dirigida a Lía. Levantando su pierna derecha propinándole una patada al muñeco que lo mando unos pasos asía atrás para darle espacio y con ambas espadas lo corto por la mitad.

Era un poco mas complicado pelear cuando se llevaba alguien atrás, pero no se daría por vencido. Comenzó a correr de nuevo, a paso más rápido esta vez podía sentir como mas seres venían detrás de el.

**XxX**

-"¿Entonces esta no es la primera vez que ocurre esto?"-

-"No hace varios años hubo un caso parecido, pero se serró por falta de pistas, todos los niños secuestrados fueron encontrados muertos, aunque fue una muerte horrible"- La peli castaña hablaba mientras manejaba a toda velocidad.

-"¿La causa de muerte cual fue?"- Alan se tomo un minuto para observar las expresiones de Karen quien iba sentado al lado del copiloto.

-"Desangrados, le faltaban pedazos de carne en cada cuerpo, fue el trabajo de un asesino en masa sin duda. El trabajo que tomo con cada cuerpo, según la autopsia todos estaban vivos al momento que les empezó a sacar la piel de algunas partes"- La chica hablaba con un enojo evidente-"Solo eran unos niños"-

-"¿Creen que sea el mismo esta vez?"-

-"Es lo más probable"- Un silencio denso se instalo en el coche. Miraba al frente yendo lo más rápido que podía. A ella y otros agentes se les dio la orden de revisar los alrededores y los posibles lugares donde pudiera tener cautivos a los secuestrados.

**XxX**

"_Leo escucha ya casi va a ser la hora, se pondrá mas difícil, ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije?"_

"_Si"_

"_No dejes que te atrapen. Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda"_

"_No te preocupes, me has ayudado bastante. Gracias"_

"_Leo suerte" Fue lo único que escucho de Percy antes de escuchar el silencio en su mente._

**Washington DC 23: 30hs (Noche de Halloween)**

Estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones junto con Lía y otro muchacho llamado John peli castaño aparentemente tenia la misma edad que Leo. Se lo habían encontrado cuando estaban escapando de los muñecos, ahora estaban tratando de esconderse y no ser hallados, prácticamente correr era imposible, los pasillos estaban repletos de payasos, muñecos deformes y si fuera poco había extremidades colgando en el techo. Definitivamente era una cosa de locos.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, las palabras de Percy resonaron otra vez en su mente.

"_Presta atención, a partir desde las 23:00, se volverá más difícil, si puedes sobrevivir hasta pasada medianoche podrás despertar, pero sino morirás. Mientras no se junten todos en una habitación todo estará bien, ese es el primer error, a él le gusta acorralarlos a todos y empezar a matar uno por uno frente a todos los demás. El se alimenta de el miedo y la angustia. A partir de ese horario no podremos comunicarnos más, no me queda mucha energía y el utiliza todo su poder para el final. Lamento decirte pero no sé cómo puedes derrotarlo"_

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se desataría el horror, no sabía exactamente qué hora eran pero podía sentir a su alrededor las vibraciones del lugar y cada vez iban aumentando mas y mas.

La puerta se azoto con un golpe asiendo que Leo y John se pusieran en defensa. Leonardo le había facilitado una de las dos espadas que tenía el para que se pudiera defender, el castaño estuvo agradecido, sabia algunos movimientos que podía utilizar, aunque no estaba muy seguro si servirían con esas cosas deformes.

Lía mientras estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas asustada, no podía parar de llorar. La puerta se azoto de nuevo, los muebles que habían puesto para trabar la puerta comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente.

Leo agarro fuertemente el mango de su katana tratando de tranquilizarse. A su lado el chico tembló ligeramente.

Otro golpe sonó y los muebles cayeron en un ruido seco.

En unos cuantos segundos el infierno se desato en la habitación.

**XxX**

-"Ana, Thomas"- Sarah entro en la habitación, seguida de Jim quien se había quedado fuera de la habitación, abrazo a su hija y a su sobrino-"¿Como están que sucedió?"- Ambos correspondieron el abrazo de la mujer.

-"Mama"- Ana estaba desesperada-"Leo a él y otros chicos se los llevaron"- La madre la miro angustiada.

-"Lose nos han dicho de camino aquí, tu papa y Fernando se han ido en dirección a donde puede ser que los tengan"- Los abrazo tratando de consolarlos, estaba preocupada por su otro hijo.

_-"¿Que sucede? ¿Han averiguado algo?"- Mientras iba conduciendo iba hablando por el manos libres-"¿Qué?"- Exclamo claramente enojado-"¿Cómo los han perdido de vista? Su trabajo era cuidarlos!"- No tenía en ningún reparo en mostrar claramente su frustración. Sarah iba en su lado angustiada y asustada por lo que les habían informado en la reunión. El director corto lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones al aire._

_-"¿Que paso?"-_

_-"Ana y Thomas están bien, se llevaron a Leonardo"- Solo eso basto para que la rubia se llevara las manos a la boca en un claro gesto de miedo y angustia.-"Te dejare en el hospital donde están, me voy a buscarlo"- Claramente se refería a su hijo menor. Aunque no fuera su hijo de sangre había construido una relación muy cercana de padre e hijo._

_Condujo por unos minutos mas y bajo Sarah del auto, Fernando se acerco, había estado viniendo detrás de el todo el tiempo, informándole que tenia la posible ubicación del lugar donde tenían a los niños encerrados. Luego de unas cuantas palabras Fernando se subió al auto de su cuñado anteriormente diciéndole a su hermana que cuidara de Ana y Thomas. Que volverían con Leonardo._

_Sin más emprendieron la marcha rápidamente._

-"Leonardo estará bien, ellos lo traerán a salvo"- Murmuraba suavemente mientras los abrazaba, ellos lo traerían de vuelta, no dejarían que le pasara nada. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos verdes. Su hijo menor estaría bien.

"_Tráiganlo a salvo por favor"_

**XxX**

Abrió sus ojos celestes un poco viendo claramente el oscuro techo del pasillo por donde era arrastrado. Su espalda chocaba contra el suelo lastimándolo, sus manos estaban ambas juntas agarradas por las garras que se clavaban en su carne y lo apretaban para que no escapara, provocando que sangrara por el brusco contacto. Intento moverse pero solo logro que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios, al momento en que su opresor le clavo más sus filosas garras en sus delgadas muñecas. No habían podido defenderse lo suficiente, no solo los superaban en número sino que aunque les cortaras las extremidades estas aun se movían. Su cuerpo tenía varios cortes que sangraban, estaba seguro que Lía y John estaban igual de lastimados que el. Los había lastimado lo suficiente para que no pudieran resistirse ni moverse.

Pudo sentir como abrían una puerta, ya que esta emitió un escalofriante sonido al momento de abrirse.

Fue arrojado bruscamente contra la pared, provocando que cerrara los ojos un momento para no marearse.

La puerta fue cerrada de nuevo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Lía y John a su lado en sus mismas condiciones y siete chicos mas en toda la a habitación estaban todos lastimados, desde cortes a moretones en la cara. Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre en sus ropas.

"_Somos diez"_

El pensamiento callo como agua fría en su mente.

"_No dejes que los junten"_ Fue lo que le dijo Percy pero era demasiado tarde estaban todos juntos.

-"El juego se acabo"- La tétrica voz llego a los oídos de él y de los demás ocupantes de la habitación. Miro de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con lo que nunca quisiera haber vuelto a ver. El esqueleto aun con sangre seca en su boca, la galera puesta sobre su cráneo y sus ojos rojos los observaban tan cual cazador a su presa. Se adentro en la habitación con lo que parecía una espada en la mano.

-"¿Quien será el primero?"- Sus pasos huecos se escuchaban en el lugar. Su voz tétrica pero a la vez burlona indicaba que le encantaba jugar-"¿Nadie?"- No sabía qué hacer sus espadas le habían sido arrebatadas y pudo ver que la que tenía en su mano el monstro era la que le pertenecía a él.

Comenzó a acercarse, por un momento creyó que se dirigiría a él pero camino lentamente asía su lado derecho donde estaba Lía, quien miraba aterrada el esqueleto y no paraba de llorar.

-"Cállate. ¡No me gusta que lloren mocosos!"- Chillo en forma horripilante el esqueleto, asiendo que se tuvieran que tapar los oídos por el sonido. Lo que provoco que la pequeña pelirroja y los otros pegaran un grito.-"¡Serás la primera!"- Una risa espectral salió de la creatura al momento que levantaba la espada para asestársela a la chica.

Salto contra la chica sacándola del camino y cayendo a un metro de donde quedo clavada la espada, que hubiera dado contra la cabeza de Lía sino hubiera intervenido. La cabeza del esqueleto se dio vuelta de tal forma que parecía un muñeco, mirándolo fijamente. Su cuerpo dolía pero estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de su oponente. Para su sorpresa comenzó a reír desquisiadamente.

-"¿Quieres jugar?"- La espada fue levantada de golpe y empuñada asía Leo que apenas pudo esquivarla corriéndose asía el costado. Golpe tras golpe y todo lo que el pelinegro podía hacer era esquivarlas, pero sus reflejos estaban mal debido a los golpes desde temprano. Un corte profundo fue dejado en su brazo derecho y de un momento a otro se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, dejándolo medio atontado. En ese momento sintió los gritos colectivos de los presentes. El esqueleto volvió su atención de nuevo a la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar asía ella, la cual se fue arrastrando por el piso hasta no poder ir mas allá por la pared.

Quiso levantarse para ir a ayudarla de nuevo, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento sintió pasos a su lado y cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a John correr asía la dirección de Lía y para un momento a otro ponerse frente a ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo, la espada fue levantada y un horrible sonido de carne cortándose se sintió en el aire, al momento que Leo pudo ver como el castaño era traspasado por la espada. Su cuerpo quedo helado, no podía moverse, aun su vista estaba clavaba en el cuerpo tembloroso del chico, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados con lagrimas cayendo. El cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna fue lanzado asía la pared quedándose quieto. Sus oídos se percataron de los llantos de todos allí y de la risa sin escrúpulos del poseyente de la espada.

Se acerco con dificultad asía el chico, con sus manos trato de detener la hemorragia, se dio cuenta que no fue el único en acercarse dos chicos más que estaban hay trataban de detener el sangrado también. Las manos temblorosas de los chicos indicaban que estaban muy asustados pero el sentido de ayudarse unos a otros los asía estar consientes aun.

El grito de la pelirroja lo saco de su transe se dio vuelta rápidamente, pudiendo observar que su espada en posesión de eso era levantada de nuevo contra otra niña que estaba en shock mirando la espada bajar. No llegaría a tiempo, pero para sorpresa de él dos chicos seguramente de la edad de Lía, se le colgaron del brazo al esqueleto, asiéndolo fallar, cayendo el corte al lado de la chica. Aunque no duro mucho los dos pequeños fueron despedidos asía dos lados diferentes de la habitación golpeándose contra el muro. Un golpe de adrenalina lo golpeo y corrió asía donde la espada se disponía a atracar de nuevo a la chica. La agarro, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la espada le traspaso por el costado derecho de su cuerpo, provocando que largara un gemido de dolor. Pero antes de pensar que hacer, con su mano libre agarro el filo de la espada y aunque se corto la palma de la mano, puso toda su fuerza logrando sacar la espada. Cuando lo logro, cayó con un golpe sordo al piso. Se llevo la mano asía la herida pudiendo observar como sangraba. Levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos rojos. La espada esta vez fue levantada, y él supo que no podría correrse del trayecto del golpe. Estuvo por rendirse cuando de pronto. La vista se le puso borrosa y un fuerte dolor de cabeza llego de pronto, asiendo que cierre los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Una vos adulta pero sabia llego a su mente como un pequeño flash de memoria. Algo lejano pero esa voz le resulto re confortable.

_-"__Potencia tu mente y piensa cosas positivas. Las personas que constantemente piensan cosas negativas o que viven en un estado constante de temor hacen que los malos espíritus puedan controlarlos con más facilidad. ¿Lo has entendido Leonardo?"-_

_-"Si Padre"-_

Al abrir sus ojos de golpes, esos ojos celestes mostraron un brillo de esperanza. Esa voz, esa voz aunque no lo recordara, aunque no sabía quién era, le hacía sentir un calor en el pecho y una frase se le venía a la mente.

"_Familia"_

Tenía gente apoyándolo aunque no estuvieran ene se momento, no se dejaría vencer por ese ente. La espada cayó de golpe en el suelo y vio como el esqueleto se acerco y puso sus manos en su cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo. Aunque estaba en esa situación, aunque se estaba desangrando estaba feliz, había recordado aunque fueran pocas cosas, eran importantes para él. El aire comenzó a faltarle pero raramente el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo último que pudo ver antes de que su vista se oscureciera y todo el dolor del cuerpo desapareciera fue la cara deformada del esqueleto y los chicos detrás de el tratando de ayudarlo.

"_Lo lograste" _La suave voz de Percy resonó en su mente_ "Gracias"_

**XxX**

**Washington DC 24: 00hs (Noche de Halloween)**

-"¡Los encontramos! Necesitamos al servicio de emergencia de inmediato, están gravemente heridos"- Karen hablaba por la radio alterada, mientras algunos agentes cortaban las cadenas que tenían atados a los chicos.

Suavemente los cargaron y trataban de detener el sangrado de varios de ellos. Alan recostó lo mas suavemente posible en el suelo a Leonardo quien estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba a nada de su alrededor. Sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios y la remera estaba llena de sangre. Al levantarla pudo observar que había sido traspasado con posiblemente una espada. Se horrorizo, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando varios médicos del servicio de emergencia empezaron a dar órdenes, entrando con camillas para subir a los heridos. El pelinegro fue llevado lejos de su vista junto con los otros. Por lo que pudo observar Leo y un castaño eran los que estaban al parecer gravemente heridos. Apretó sus puños en un impulso de ira, al ver lo que les habían hecho niños inocentes.

-"Vamos, revisaremos la parte oeste del teatro"- Karen le apoyo la mano derecha en su hombro, sin más palabras comenzó a seguir en la dirección a la salida de esa habitación. Nunca se olvidaría de lo que vio hay.

**XxX**

-"Aquí está despejado"- Un agente de seguridad hablo por la radio-"Continuemos"- Le comento a su compañero quien asintió y salieron del sótano.

Lo que ambos no vieron fue una sonrisa de un pequeño muñeco con forma de esqueleto que estaba en la oscuridad. Sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras observaron a la pantalla y su quijada se movió de un lado a otro.

_**-"¿Quieres jugar?"-**_

**¿The End?**

**XxX**

"_**Él está parado al lado tuyo"**_

_**(Actividad Paranormal 3)**_

**XxX**

Si lose esto se fue un poco de las manos de la historia original u. u Lamento si no les gusto: I Pero tenía que escribirlo, aunque me salió muy fantástico y fuera de todo el contexto de las Tmnt Es mas fue una historia llena de ficción. Me quedo una payasada en verdad. xD

Y el final fue un completo fracaso T-T No era así pero lo cambie a último minuto. Disculpen si hay horrores de ortografía, puede ser que me haya saltado uno que otro error xD o a veces me exprese mal. Lo lamento.

Bueno para los que hayan leído, estaré publicando el capítulo de lamentos lo más pronto posible: 3

Aunque toda esto sirvió para que nuestro querido Leonardo recordara varias cosas de su pasado xD

Gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo y leyeron esta pequeña locura mía: P

Estaré esperando comentarios sean malos o buenos: ·3

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
